


707 Not Found

by Andromeda-R (Shuyachan)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, Metafiction, Multi, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuyachan/pseuds/Andromeda-R
Summary: 707 is musing on his crush with the main character. Short drabble, quite meta, a bit of angst. Might be slightly spoiler-y.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Also note that this might be a bit OOC.

He knows, logically, that the girl who plays Mystic Messenger can’t unlock his path until they replay the game and unlock all the other pathways. After all, that was how the game was designed by the game designers.

That’s right, he’s technically just lines upon lines of code. What are feelings to lines of code, right?

He knows this. He knows that he has no choice but to simply meme to the players.

Yet, looking through the different routes that the player takes, where he could see the player getting together with the different characters… that was just plain cruel. 

The player, herself, was cruel. She would be a good sister to Yoosung in one round, then she would get together with Jumin while ignoring Yoosung the next, then praise Zen’s pretty face while ignoring the others the next.

Ah, it was his bad luck to fall in love with such a heartless mistress, he muses. It was more poetic that it sounded.

Most of the time, he likes his fellow characters. However, right now he hates them.

Oh right, but hate was too strong a word for lines of code, right? Well, then he wishes they would disappear.

Sometimes, he wishes that the game designers would not make him remember what has happened to the walkthroughs. 

But ah, that was a request that he did not have the ability of voicing, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Now...I've gotten into Mystic Messenger Hell. 
> 
> You can contact me on Twitter@ YTShizuka. Written for @Lillumbouquet.


End file.
